ON FIRE
by blackrose143dimitri
Summary: Four years after leaving through the well for good. KAGOME is depressed, and is pushed into the once closed well, just to get stuck. Can SESSHOMARU help her over come her depression or even get further? Tag along and find out. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA


_**ChapterA/N: NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. HOWEVER AS ONE WHO GREATLY APPRECIATES THE PAIRING OF SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME. I HOPE YOU DO AND WILL ENJOY THIS.**_

 _ **ON FIRE**_

 _ **By:Blackrose143dimitri**_

 _ **Chapter one:**_

It has been four years since Kagome left her friends and forgot her love for Inuyasha. After leaving through the well for what she thought was the last time. She felt lonely, even her friends of the present couldn't fill the void she felt. So as the years had gone by her friends visits lessened to the point of never.

So today was the day her depression to hold and she was drawn to the well. She decided to reminisce there as she sang a sad song, along the well she sat.

When something from behind her pushed her into the well. And suddenly the well swallowed her in and brought her to those she was missing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Run and Shippo were sitting near the well making flower crowns; when they heard Kagone's screams. Sesshomaru was also nearby due to giving Taken the day free of run. They all ran towards well screams; the well. As they approached they saw KAGOME slumped against the well.

" _ **Well, I'm back**_..." She muttered to herself unaware of the company she had. She exhausted herself out by trying to jump back into the well a few times. None worked. She supposed she was to remain here. Not that she minded that. But she never got to tell her mother or brother.

 _ **"Mama..? How come you're back?"**_ Shippo asked her as he ran into the arms of his mother. Shocking herself she answered his question in a tear filled answer _**"I don't have a clue.**_ "

Rin let Shippo hug Kagome, to tug on Sesshomaru's arm and asked " _ **Why is Kagome back? And will she stay this time?**_ "

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer for either of her questions. So he continued to stare at the reunited pair with confusion.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Not far, in the village where Sanyo and Miroku lived with their children. And also Inuyasha and kikyo. They all were simply enjoying their day as any. When Inuyasha heard the scream and without explanation ran off towards it; leaving everyone confused.

-/-/-/-/-/-

As he approached close to the well he was beside himself with what he saw.

SESSHOMARU had KAGOME in his arms carrying her toward him, along side him was Rin and Shippo. A pang of jealousy hit Inuyasha at the sight of his brother caring for his unconscious packmate. Bit he was able to not react to his insticts and rip her from him. Shippo noticed Inuyasha and his confused expression.

" _ **She was pushed into the well by accident and she wasn't able to get back to her time through the well, and closed back up on her.**_ "The young fox told his former pack leader.

Inuyasha looked back at KAGOME resting in his brothers arms. Her face tear streaked and red. Then he looked at Sesshomaru's stone face.

 _ **"Are you taking her back to the village?"**_

" _ **Hnn. For a day or two."**_

" ** _What do you mean by that? She belongs with us_**." Inuyasha protested.

" _ **While that may have been true in the past before any of your packmate were mated and I took the foxling into my care She will feel even more out of place then she did in her own time. And that is unfair to one who just her way back to her mother. Therefore she will stay with this Sesshomaru, Rin, and the foxling."**_

Inuyasha stood there a bit stunned by the response _'why did he have to be right, and suddenly so talkative_? ' He asked himself he wondered why didn't Shippo argue with SESSHOMARU; but it was probably because he was his new packleader he has been in his care for 3years now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When they arrived at the village Sango was the first of the stunned villagers to run up and check on KAGOME. ' _Just_ _drained_ ' she assesed. She took her from the lord.

" _ **Thank you.., Sesshomaru-Samoa**_." Sango said meekly.

" ** _She will only remain here for two days after she awakes_** " He told her strenly, Sango simply nodded and took Kagome into her hut.


End file.
